


watch me just rattle down the street

by throwmeaway83



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwmeaway83/pseuds/throwmeaway83
Summary: To say that Zac's been thinking about it all day would be an understatement.





	watch me just rattle down the street

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Girl, You Have No Faith In Medicine" by the White Stripes. None of this is true. Set sometime after 2010, but nothing more specific than that. Un-betaed; any mistakes are my own.

To say that Zac’s been thinking about it all day would be an understatement. There’s just something about being on the road that gets his blood up, makes him forget he’s supposed to be a responsible adult, and sends his base instincts to the front of his consciousness where they refuse to be ignored. He tries not to let it happen too often, but even first thing this morning he could tell there was an extra something awake underneath his skin, something itching for release, so by the time he’s reaching for his second cup of coffee he already knows his evening plans will include a visit to Taylor’s room. Usually Taylor is stubborn about letting Zac pull his clothes off, but Zac is more stubborn and does it, anyway. It’s a better arrangement than actual infidelity to satisfy his urges; molesting his brother hardly counts.

It’s a struggle to keep his hands to himself the entire day, to keep himself from climbing walls when all he can think about is sex. While Ike merely rolls his eyes and mutters about Zac being in a mood, Taylor is, as usual, mostly in his own universe and doesn’t even notice. Zac prefers it that way. It lets him stare at Taylor all he wants, ogling him hungrily as long as he likes. Unfortunately it also lets Zac’s imagination run wild with all the things he’d like to do to him, so the day drags on, painfully, not coming to an end until late. When he’s finally making the short trip down the hall to Taylor’s room in their hotel of the evening, he’s practically vibrating with pent up need.

Taylor opens the door, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance at the late-night knock. Once he sees that it’s Zac, the annoyance melts into mild confusion. Zac tries to keep the predatory gleam out of his eyes or else Taylor will get suspicious. It’s been a while since the last time it happened and Zac thinks Taylor tries to pretend it doesn’t happen at all, so Taylor’s usually never prepared when it does. Zac doesn’t mind; it makes it easier to sneak up on him.

“Oh. Hey,” Taylor says. “What’s up?”

“Will you take a look at this?” Zac asks, holding up his iPad and trying to sound casual, easily brushing past Taylor into the room. Zac had loaded up the tablet with notes he’d purposely saved from earlier, knowing he’d need some kind of pretense to bother his brother when work is officially over. Taylor automatically follows Zac into the room and curiously takes the iPad from Zac’s outstretched hand. Zac grins to himself; Taylor’s easy to manipulate.

It looks like he’s caught Taylor in the process of getting ready for bed; jeans and shirt still on but barefoot, his wide variety of ridiculous accessories tossed onto the dresser near the television. Zac likes him like this; he’s relaxed and pliable, but, most importantly, distracted.

Taylor sits perched on the edge of his bed, eyes on the device in his hands. He rubs absently at the back of his neck. Zac wants to put his mouth there.

“Which section?” Taylor asks, dragging Zac’s attention back and Zac nods, leaning over to point out his dubious reason for intruding. Taylor asks a few more questions that Zac manages to answer, even though his concentration keeps slipping, stubbornly focusing on the smooth skin of Taylor’s throat and the vee of his open thighs. Finally the buzzing in Zac’s head to take what he needs overpowers the desire to be polite and he abruptly plucks the iPad out of Taylor’s hands and tosses it to the side.

“What’re--” Taylor starts, confused, his eyes going wide when Zac forces him back onto the bed. He tries to scoot backwards but Zac easily straddles him, grinning ferally when Taylor smacks at his wandering hands.

“Hey, no, come on, don’t,” Taylor says, annoyed. “Not tonight, okay? I just--”

“Shush,” Zac says with a laugh, because he’s never taken no for an answer and he doesn’t plan to start now. He sneaks a hand under Taylor’s shirt to roughly pinch at his nipple. Taylor makes an angry noise of protest and tries to get away, but Zac’s got him pretty well pinned so Zac keeps pinching him until Taylor’s squirming and flushed a rosy shade of pink.

“Seriously, Zac,” Taylor pleads, his voice strained and irritated. “Knock it off.”

Zac ignores him in favor of leaning to suck wetly against the side of Taylor’s throat. Taylor jerks under him and shoves at his arms. Zac figured he would so Zac was ready, pressing himself down more heavily and pointedly sucking harder at Taylor’s throat.

“You jerk,” Taylor snaps, aggressively trying to push Zac off but failing. He may be taller but Zac’s got all the muscle so Zac forces his hands away and gives him a sharp nip. “Come _on_ ,” Taylor protests louder. “You’re gonna leave a _mark_.”

The idea of marking up his brother sends a predictable throb of heat straight to his dick, so Zac grinds his hips down to push their crotches together, moaning softly.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Zac murmurs against Taylor’s skin, rocking his hips roughly and groaning at the sensation. Taylor makes a small noise in the back of his throat and squeezes his eyes shut. “You’re an exhibitionist,” Zac continues, grinning maliciously and Taylor’s eyes blink back open indignantly. “You’d love for everyone to know every time you get fucked.”

Taylor’s face flushes more. “No, I wouldn’t,” he denies bitterly. Zac laughs and gets a hand between them to palm at Taylor through his jeans. Taylor’s only barely hard but Zac still likes to feel him, his own dick twitching again in response. Taylor jumps a little and narrows his eyes, still struggling to free himself but much weaker than before.

“You would,” Zac says simply, getting harder by the second at the feeling of Taylor underneath him. That combined with the fact that he’s been thinking about manhandling his brother all day makes him impatient, so he shifts away enough to make quick work of Taylor’s fly, despite Taylor attempting to stop him. “You totally would,” Zac continues, starting to get breathless with excitement. “You’d broadcast it live on the internet if you could.”

“I _wouldn’t_ ,” Taylor insists again, sounding frustrated. 

Zac laughs and shoves a hand down Taylor’s pants, laughing again when Taylor inhales sharply and goes tense, his hands clutching tightly at Zac’s shoulders.

“You would,” Zac mocks, wanting to lean down to lick at Taylor’s throat again but also wanting to watch Taylor’s face as he touches him. Taylor’s still mostly soft but just touching his hot, sensitive skin makes Zac want to get on with this before it’s too late. He rubs and squeezes a few times until he gets a response, grinning wickedly when Taylor gasps and shivers. He gives Taylor one last squeeze, just shy of painful, and Taylor twitches and tightens his fingers on Zac’s shoulders. Zac kneels back and quickly wrestles Taylor onto his stomach, fumbling at the buttons on his own jeans with one hand and pushing the other hand into the middle of Taylor’s back to hold him down. Taylor grunts in pain and starts twisting around.

“ _Ow_ , hey, that _hurts_ ,” Taylor complains, so Zac lets up a tiny bit while fishing the travel bottle of lube out of his back pocket.

“Sometimes that’s more fun,” Zac says, pulling both of their jeans down just far enough and yanking Taylor to his knees. “But it also wouldn’t hurt if you’d quit wiggling so much.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so _rough_ all the time,” Taylor says testily. Zac watches him brace himself so Zac takes that as an invitation to lube up and start to push in. Zac’s really hard, entire body almost on fire with desire, but he tries not to be rude and takes it as slowly as he can manage. By the time he’s all the way in, they’re both breathing heavily and it’s so hot and tight that it’s almost impossible to pause to let Taylor adjust but somehow he does, thinking only about how soon before he can move.

Taylor’s back muscles shift as he strains to keep still, visible even though his shirt, his shoulders tense as he tries to even his breathing and force his body to accept the intrusion. “Oh, shit,” Taylor mumbles, face pressed into the bed. “ _Shit_.”

“You’re okay,” Zac breathes. He smooths a hand down Taylor’s back and leans down slightly to bury his nose in the hair at the back of Taylor’s neck. Even that small movement is enough to make him moan and elicit a wordless whine from his brother. “ _Fuck_ ,” Zac starts rambling, “fuck, you feel good, so good, just let me--”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Taylor manages, voice strangled, body easing by degrees and the fingers he had gripped in the bedspread loosening their tight hold. He takes a few deep breaths, but his body’s still tense and trembling when he moves his hips a little and says restlessly, “Okay.”

Zac doesn’t need to be told twice so he starts thrusting, almost experimentally at first, but when Taylor just shifts minutely under him, he ups the strength and speed of his hips. He’s almost too keyed up, after thinking about this all day and the actual feeling of doing it, the way it feels like every bit of him could explode, so he struggles to keep an even rhythm and mostly just pumps as quickly and hard as he can. Taylor makes a lot of little gasps and whimpers, trying to meet Zac’s movements as Zac shoves him roughly into the bed. 

“You like that, huh, you’re such a slut,” Zac mumbles mindlessly, barely even hearing himself over the sound of his blood roaring around in his ears. “Harder?” he asks, not caring to listen to an answer and thrusting harder, anyway. Zac twists his hips and slams in and out rapidly, ruthlessly chasing his release, cutting off Taylor’s muffled noise of protest.

“Too hard,” Taylor chokes out between desperate gulps of air. “Slow down.” He tries to brace himself but he only succeeds in pressing himself backwards into Zac more, and Zac swears he sees stars.

“Oh, fuck,” Zac hisses, feeling the familiar tightening starting low in his stomach and heading down. “ _Yes_.” He gets an iron grip on Taylor’s hips, thrusting wildly until he’s finally coming hard, almost painfully, groaning and panting as he stiffens. He’s only vaguely aware of collapsing on his brother with a heavy gasp, trying for a few minutes to catch his breath. He unconsciously presses his forehead into the back of Taylor’s neck and finally notices Taylor is breathing heavily and shifting uncomfortably underneath him. He isn’t sure Taylor finished but Taylor doesn’t say one way or the other. Zac pulls out and climbs off, sprawling bonelessly alongside him, still shaky from the violent, extremely satisfying, orgasm. 

Taylor turns over onto his back with a pained wince to tug his shorts back up, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off and glaring sideways at Zac.

“You promised a condom last time,” Taylor says irritably, wincing again when he shifts his legs a little. Zac laughs as he tugs his own pants back up, vaguely aware that he’s sticky but not particularly caring when he’ll be back in his own room in minutes and can handle it then.

“You’re right,” Zac says. “I totally forgot.”

“Yeah, well, it’s gross without,” Taylor says tightly, looking like he’s trying to focus on breathing properly. “You also promised to not be so rough. I’m gonna be sore for like two days.” He runs an aggravated hand over his face. “I'm getting too old for this shit.” Zac laughs again and Taylor glares more.

“Yeah, sorry,” Zac says with a grin, abruptly straddling Taylor again who flinches and blinks wide eyes up at him. Zac grins more. “Your sweet, sexy ass just makes me lose control.” He reaches under Taylor to give his ass a squeeze. Taylor flushes and angrily pushes Zac off him to the side. Zac goes, laughing again.

“You’re such a jerk,” Taylor mutters, gingerly getting off the bed and making his way stiffly into the bathroom.

“Sorry, sorry,” Zac calls placatingly after him. Zac does feel a little bad; if he hadn’t been so worked up to begin with he might have taken his time. As much as he does like roughly manhandling Taylor to just take what he wants as quickly as possible, it would also be fun to slowly take his brother apart until he’s shaking and begging. Taylor may be a convenient warm body but he’s also pretty and fun to play with; there’s definitely more than just one reason Zac likes to fuck him.

Zac gets to his feet when Taylor emerges from the bathroom. Taylor’s frowning slightly and his cheeks are still rosy, eyes very blue.

“I promise I’ll remember next time,” Zac says, stepping up close to him. Taylor just eyes him warily. Zac’s tired now so he’s not really interested at the moment, but thinking about getting Taylor properly naked in the future is appealing. He’d probably look good tied up. Zac gives him an obvious once over and Taylor raises his eyebrows. “Seriously,” Zac continues, adding a bit of warmth to his smile. “I promise.” He leans to press a soft kiss to the side of Taylor’s mouth while giving Taylor’s waist a gentle squeeze. Taylor blinks at him in confusion.

“Okay,” Zac says after a moment. “See you in the morning.” Taylor just nods slowly and Zac flashes him a quick thumbs up before heading to the door.

By the time Zac dives beneath the covers in his own bed, he’s already half asleep, feeling warm and sated and entirely relaxed. He yawns and makes a mental note to be extra nice to Taylor for the next little while. It isn’t like Zac doesn’t understand that Taylor does him a huge favor by making himself available the few times a year that Zac can’t keep his needs under control, and it wouldn’t be fair to not be a little grateful. Besides, he has no idea when he’ll need Taylor’s help again and they are, after all, brothers: being nice to Taylor is the least Zac can do.


End file.
